The Unexpected
by CutieCourt
Summary: Stephanie Myers is an 18 and is a Senior at Dillion High, who works as the football teams trainer. Tim Riggins is 21 and works at Riggins Rigs, but is also helping Coach Taylor with the football team. What happens when these two meet? Sparks? Who knows! You'll have to read and find out. Appearances by Becky, Lyla, Tyra, Tami T., Billy R., Mindy R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Pop. Smack. Chew._

_Pop. Smack. Chew._

_Pop. Smack. Ch-_

"Will you stop?!" I turned toward Becky, my best friend, who was annoyingly chewing her gum.

She looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry…"

I sighed, closed my College Algebra math book, "No no, I'm sorry. I know I've been a little pissy lately… it's just, with my mom wanting me to get a full time job and everything, I'm just stressed."

"I know you are… Have you thought about my offer?"

I rolled my eyes, "I can't work at the landing strip, Becky, it's illegal."

She hopped down the kitchen stool she was sitting on and came towards me, wrapping me in a one armed hug, "Look, I worked there two years ago, when I was a junior. You're a senior. Not only are you older than me, but you are way hotter than I am!"

I walked toward the mirror hanging on the back of her and her mother's bathroom door. I looked into the eyes of the plain girl staring back at me. There was nothing special about my hazel eyes, some-what pointy nose, dimples, or my naturally straight waist length, peach colored hair. The only thing God graced me with was giant c-cups and a nice toosh; which didn't come in handy unless I wanted to get laid. I laughed at her comment.

"You're joking, right? There's nothing that I have, that you don't have. If I must say so myself, I'd say I'm pretty… but Becky, boys drool over you. Everywhere we go, I feel like there's always a guy asking you for your number."

She smiled brightly, her shoulder length brown curly hair bouncing as she did so, "But I am forever taken."

"Yeah, yeah I know, by Mr. Luke Cafferity. When do I get to actually meet him in person? When does he get back?"

A small frown graced her face for a few seconds before it disappeared, "I don't know yet. Last time we talked he said a couple more months, maybe a year… but a lot can happen in that short of time."

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tight, "He's going to be fine. He's going to come back, y'all are going to get married, and I will be your maid of honor!"

She giggled as she squeezed back, "I hope you're right."

"You know I am. Don't doubt my future-telling powers."

"I would never dream of it."

_The next day…_

"Hey Stephanie!" I turned away from my locker as my name was called and came face-to-face with my ex-boyfriends newest girlfriend.

Callie Jo smiled brightly, "Hey Callie Jo." I said in the happiest voice I could muster. Today hadn't been a good day so far, but I wasn't about to ruin someone else's day just cause mine sucked.

"Did you see the flyers?"

I nodded, "Yes, they look really good. You did a great job."

Her smile somehow got brighter, "Thanks so much! I worked so hard! So, I was wondering, are you gonna be a rally girl this year? I mean it is our last year, bein' seniors and all; the first football game is two weeks from Friday."

'Well, I don't know. You know it's not really my thing."

"Well it used to be!"

I half smiled, "But that was when I was dating Austin…"

Her smile faltered a little bit at the mention of me having had a relationship with her boyfriend, "I know, but y'all broke up like, what? A year ago?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You didn't do it at all last year and I know some of the other cheer leaders who were also rally girls miss you! After sophomore year, you just kind of dropped everything. You even stopped coming to football game and I know you love some panther football!"

I giggled at how awkward I felt in this situation, but Callie Jo took it as a good sign, "So that's a yes?!"

I looked around trying to think of a good reason why I couldn't be a rally girl and saw a poster hanging on the wall across from my locker. It said something about the football team needing a trainer… a trainer!

"I-I can't… I'm, uhm, I'm going to see if coach Taylor will let me be the new football trainer!"

Callie smiled, "Ohmygosh! That's so perfect for you! Well, I hope you get it. I'll see you round, kay?" She waved and walked off.

Way to dodge a bullet; only the more I thought about it, the more being a football trainer sounded like a good idea. I was really into football. I even use to help Austin practice when we were dating. I knew almost everything you needed to know about football to play…

Maybe this year was going to be better after all.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

"When are you going to get a job? I can't pay the bills by myself. I need help, Stephanie. You eat, shower and live here too, you need to help out." My mother, Lily, said as she walked into our 3 bedroom house with grocery's in hand.

I sighed, "I know mom, I know. I'm looking, okay? Give it a rest."

"Well, look harder. We need cash and we need it now."

"Why? Are we that behind on bill payments?"

"No, but we will be if we don't come up with money for next month's rent."

I started to panic, "Will we be evicted?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you freaking out right now?"

"Because I'm tired; I'm tired of bills, of work, I just need rest. I'm going to bed early." She said as she walked off down the hallway and into her room, "Find a job." Was the last thing she said to before she closed the door.

Looked like I was going to have to take Becky up on her offer.

_Two days later at The Landing Strip…._

"How old are you?"

Becky jumped in before I could answer the manager, "She's 20; but she doesn't want to strip. She's here for the waitressing job."

The old, some-what fat guy looked my direction. I gulped and nodded. I'd barely spoken at all because Becky was pretty getting me a job.

"You're just here to waitress?"

"Y-Yes." I stuttered a little and cursed at myself mentally.

"I don't know… you look young."

"Oh come on, Randy! It's just a waitressing job. She doesn't even mind wearing the revealing clothing. She needs money, give the girl a break!" Becky said.

He looked my way again, "You don't mind wearing revealing clothes?"

I struggled to make myself sound confident, "Nope, not at all. I really need this job." I almost pleaded. The guy stayed quiet for a good 30 seconds which felt like forever.

"Okay, you're hired. Can you start next Monday night?"

I let out a huge breath I hadn't even realized I was holding, "Yes, I can. Thank you so much!"

_Coach Taylor's Office Monday Morning…._

I walked into the locker room as the assistant head coach had instructed and lightly tapped on the head coach's office door.

"Come in." I heard a deep voice say.

I stepped in to see Coach Taylor wasn't alone. A guy who looked a couple years older than me sat in the chair across from Coach. He had on a green plaid shirt which I noticed brought out his bright green eyes. He had a chiseled face that you only saw on models, yet he was rugged looking and his hair was almost shoulder length.

He stared at me through squinted eyes as if scrutinizing me.

Coach Taylor interrupted my thoughts, "Who are you?"

I took another step into his office, "I'm Stephanie Myers. I read a flyer that said you were looking for a trainer…"

Taylor's eyes registered what I had said and he smiled, "You want to be the football trainer?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know what you'd have to do right?"

"Well, sort of. I know I'd fill water bottles and wash the boy's jerseys, but that's all I know."

He kind of chuckled, "Yes, you'd do that. You'd also help get the field ready for Friday nights, make sure all the boys have every little thing they need for Friday night, and you have keep the locker room clean. Does that sound like something you can do?"

"I could do all of that." I smiled brightly.

"You're sure? I can't have you saying you can do it and then getting grossed out and quitting. I need someone who will commit. You understand?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir. I can do anything you need me to and I promise I won't quit."

He studied me for a moment, "Okay then."

"Thank you, sir."

He opened a draw at his desk, pulled something out and threw it at me, hitting me in the face. The guy with the piercing green eyes laughed, "Looks like she needs to work on her reflexes Coach."

I grabbed the cloth and held it in my hands; it was a white t shirt that said _Dillon Panthers Football _in gold in one corner.

"You start today. Be outside on the football field by 2:15. Wear that shirt."

"Okay."

_Later that Day…_

"COME ON BOYS! RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

I heard this as I walked out of the girls locker room, behind the annoy cheerleaders-who wouldn't shut up about anything and everything- and made my way toward the football field.

As I got closer, I noticed the guy with the piercing green eyes; he was standing by Coach, talking to him; wearing the same shirt as me.

I looked down at myself; I'd put on my black converse and my light washed jean shorts to go with the white v-neck I had on. I hoped I looked like I was ready to fill up water bottles. I smiled at myself and thought, "What does one wear to fill up water bottles?"

"What are you smiling at Myers? Get your ass over here and fill up the water bottles!" Coach Taylor yelled once he realized I was on the field. I nodded and ran toward the table with all the empty Gatorade bottles and Gatorade jugs, filled with ice cold water.

After what felt like hours and hours on end, practice finally ended, and I was extremely grateful. I had spent 3 hours getting tan line and filling up water bottles over and over again; It was now 5 and my shift at The Landing Strip started at 7.

"Myers, you need to wash the practice jerseys before you go. Hang them on the boys lockers and then you can leave." Said green eye's guy as he brought me a basket full of jerseys and pointed toward a door marked LAUNDRY ROOM, "Oh and I'm Tim Riggins by the way." He did the usual head nod boys do to each other and left me with a basket of dirty clothes and only two hours do 'em.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I sat the grey-haired mans drink down as he eyed my toosh and turned, walking away.

_Please don't grab my ass._

_Please, please don't!_

When he didn't, I sighed quietly, thankful he hadn't. My mind still reeled from the incident a couple weeks ago, on Monday, my first shift ever. Guess what? Some creepy, dill-hole decides its okay to touch me. I slapped him and as soon as I did I thought, _Oh Shit. I'm gonna lose my job!_

Turns out though, that Randy didn't tolerate it when customers disrespected the waitressing staff, so the guy got kicked out and I got to stay. Thank the lord!

"I need a shot of tequila and another rum and coke, please." I said to Kyle, the bartender. He looked at me and grinned, dazzling me with his perfectly white teeth, "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Damn, he was good lookin'. He was probably the best perk-beside the tips- of having this job. He was dark skinned, had short black hair and mysterious grey eyes. Whenever I looked him in the eye, I felt hypnotized by his eyes, forgetting about what you're doing and why; ending up making a fool out of yourself.

Like I was doing now. I snapped my attention away from his gaze and picked up the tray of drinks, carrying it to my latest customer. I sat down the drinks and checked the time. 10:17. Only one hour and 42 minutes to go. _Whew._

The past three weeks had gone by in a blur. I'd been so busy trying to do everything; if I wasn't at school, I was at home cleaning or doing homework. If I wasn't doing either of those things, I was at extra football practices or scrimmages; if not there, then I was here, at the landing strip, walking around in very uncomfortable, scratchy, tiny pieces of clothing, disrespecting myself for money, just to pay rent to keep the house that I was barely ever in!

What's even better is that when I told my mom I had found a waitressing job out of town at night, she didn't even question it. She said, "_Oh honey that's great."_

She didn't even care to know where exactly I was waitressing; and so far, she hadn't figured out that I was working at a whore-house, even though my shifts ranged from 7 to 2 or 3 in the morning, depending on if it was a slow night or not. Which, I mean, I was use to her not caring about what I did with my time, it'd been that way since I entered high school, but I thought she'd at least care about where I'd be at 3 in the morning on school nights, like a _normal _parent.

I know dad would've cared; he'd have been like "_Where are you working? Why do you work so late? You have a curfew young lady. No funny business." _

Dad never like any funny business. He had always been the strict parent, where my mom was carefree. My mom had still been responsible though; that is, until dad died when I was 13. It was a freak car accident. He'd been driving home from work, he'd worked out of town, and he had collided with a drunk-driver. He was killed instantly. Ever since then though, mom spiraled downhill.

She become a drinker; not bad enough to never do anything, but she had at least one drink every night and she stopped caring about what I did or didn't do. I could get preggo and she'd smile and say "_Congrats! I'm proud of you, baby!"_ instead of freaking out on me.

"Hey, Steph. You gotta regular at table 3." I sighed, and shuffled over to table 3, pushing thoughts of my broken family out of my mind. I smiled and looked down to see, Billy, a regular here at the landing strip. His wife, Mandy, worked here even though they had two kids. She didn't strip every night, she waitressed more like I did, but it still sort of weirded me out knowing she was a mom and having met her kids; but hey, who was I to judge? I was in high school, completely illegal and doing this. My hat goes off to her for takin' care of her family.

"Hey, Billy. You want the usual?"

He gave me a half smile, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, comin' right up."

I shuffled back towards the bar, ignoring the searing pain shooting up my foot from these damn high heels. I checked the clock again. Only one hour to go.

I hoped I could make it that long.

_The next morning…_

"_It started with a whisper _

_And that was when I kissed her, _

_And then she made my lips hurt, _

_I can hear the chit chat, _

_Take me to your love sha-" _I hit my alarm, shutting off Neon Trees. I sighed, rolling over and looked at my alarm.

Urgh. It was already 7:30. School started in 30 minutes. I only had enough time for a quick shower and breakfast. I stumbled out of bed and hopped in the shower. I toweled myself off as I grabbed some clothes, throwing on a pair of dark frayed jean shorts, a white tank top and a red plaid button up. I rolled the sleeves up, already feeling the heat from outside, as I felt my body warm. I pulled on my red knock off Toms as I picked up my bag and ran out the door with my keys in hand.

_Let's hope I'm not late again._

Sadly though, I ended up being 10 minutes late to class. This was the fourth time in the past two weeks I'd shown up tardy. Welp, there's another detention. I frowned as Mrs. Gaine, my AP English teacher, wrote me a detention slip and gave me a stern look.

On the detention slip there was a note written in the corner. "_Go visit Mrs. Taylor during your lunch period. She wants to talk to you about being late." _I groaned inwardly. Great, just great.

This is exactly how I wanted to start off my day.

During lunch, while everyone else was so happy go lucky, I trudge into the guidance counselors office, faking a smile, ready to lie to Mrs. T's face.

"Well, hello young lady. Where have you been lately?"

"Oh ya know, out and about." I joked, hoping to make this quick and easy.

"Sweety, this is no time for jokes." She held up a piece of paper, "This is your third detention in the last month. What is goin' on with you? You haven't had a detention since ninth grade and that was one time. Now look at you, comin' in late and lookin' tired. What's happening honey?"

I sighed, fighting the constant inner battle I had with myself over whether or not I should tell Mrs. T about everything that's been going on. She knew me a lot better than anyone else, even my own mother. She's been my personal advice giver since I met her when I was a freshman. I never lied to her before now. But if I told her what I was doing, she would be so disappointed in me and I didn't want that.

"I had to get a job to help pay rent. The shifts are hectic and I'm taking as many as possible for right now, ya know, trying to save up money so I can work earlier and not as many shifts in the future."

She smiled sadly, "I know how tight money I for you right now. I understand and all, but hun, you need to find a way to make it work with your schedule. You're not out of high school yet, so take less shifts for now, or earlier ones if possible. You need a high school diploma if you ever want a real job."

I nodded my head as she talked and sighed, _Don't I know it. _

"Well ,just try to get to school on time, okay? If you need to talk or anything at all, you know where to find me. No shoo, go to class."

I smiled tiredly and hurriedly exited her office, hoping I could grab a bite before the bell r-

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg g._

_Damn. Guess I'm not eating lunch today. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Myers! Get over here!" I stopped filling up the water bottles and jogged over to Coach T.

"Yes, sir?"

He looked down at me from the corner of his eyes, "How ya been lately?"

His question caught me off guard causing me to stutter, "I-I, uhm, I've been good. Things have been good."

He pulled his sunglasses off and squinted at me, "You sure? Nothings goin' on at home or anything?"

_What was with the 20 questions?_

"Yeah everything's good at home. I just got a job to help with bills and stuff, but we're good as of now."

He scrutinized me for a couple seconds longer before sighing, "Alrighty then." I started to walk off when he cleared his throat, stopping me.

"I've heard you're not doing so well in your AP English class…"

Oh, great. Mrs. T had talked to Coach about my grades? Would this affect me being the trainer? I didn't want to get 'fired'. I actually liked this, as stupid as it sounded, I liked filling up water bottles, doing laundry and cleaning. I felt like part of the team-the boys respected me not only because of all the shit I do for them but cause Coach told 'em too. I was a part of something bigger than just a football team. These boys were brothers-and they treated me as if I was there long lost sister. I loved it.

"Does this mean I can't be the trainer?" I sputtered out desperately.

Coach laughed, "No, no, you're still the trainer. I was just going to suggest a writing tutor. My wife-even though she is not technically supposed too- let me know you're not doing well on your essays and I happen to know someone who could help."

_A tutor? I guess I could use some help…_

"Who'd you have in mind?"

He pointed at Riggins, "He's been taking a few classes at the Jr. College in the English department and he's gotten pretty good at writing… I just thought he could help you."

_Riggins? Tim Riggins as my tutor? _

I'd heard the legends, tales, stories or whatever you wanted to call them about Tim Riggins. He was a drunken, womanizer who never showed up for school and if he did, he didn't do a damn thing. And now he's supposed to be my tutor?

"Uhh.. No offense sir, but didn't he barely graduate? And did he not drop out of college… then go to jail?" I questioned, in a hushed whisper so no one but Coach would hear.

He cleared his throat again, "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Everyone changes overtime whether you believe it or not, they do. The old Tim Riggins was a drunk who slept around and never did anything- he may still do some of those things but look at what he's doing now. He's an assistant football coach and he's going to college. Your past doesn't define you, Myers. Remember that."

I nodded my head, feeling stupid for question Coach Taylor. I'd only known him for a little over a month, but I felt like I'd known him forever. His whole family seemed to have that effect on me.

"Okay, sir."

"I already asked him if he'd be up for tutoring you, in case you decided you needed some help and he said he didn't mind. You just need to ask him after practice to set up a good time to meet up."

"Yes, thank you sir."

…

"Hey, Tim." I walked behind him into the locker room, setting the basket of dirty practice jerseys on the ground.

"Yeah, Myers?" He turned and gave me a questioning look.

Jeez, he was gorgeous. Little beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead, sliding down the side of his face, making it seem as if his skin was shiny. His green eyes stared into mine, making it hard to breathe.

_Woah. You're not crushing on your boss! _

My mind started its regular inner battle.

_But he's technically not your boss. Coach T is. He's just an assistant._

_Yeah and in COLLEGE. He's too old for you! It's illegal!_

_I'm 18 he's 21, it's not legal. _

"Myers?" Tims hand was waving in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

My face flushed, "Uh, yeah, sorry… Uh, I was wondering if you could, erm.. Tutor me in English?"

He seemed some-what shocked. Had Coach T lied about talking to him already?

Tim composed himself, "Yeah, sure. I can tutor you whenever, just let me know when you have time."

"Could we do it tonight?" I asked quickly and much too enthusiastically than I wanted myself too.

"Uhm… Yeah, I guess. I have nothing else to do. Do you wanna go to the library or what?"

"Could you come to my house? All my books are there."

"Yeah. What time do you want me over?"

Well, it was 5 now and I wasn't working tonight, thank the lord, and I was almost done with the boys' laundry.

"How about 7?"

"Okay, I'll be there at 7. Where do you live?"

"Over on Oaks Street, I'm the light blue house on the corner. My car will be in the drive way."

He shook his beautiful head, "I'll be there," He flashed me a small side smile, giving me butterflies, "See ya later." He walked out the door, not once looking back.

I looked down at my stomach; _you're not allowed to have butterflies over TIM RIGGINS. He is off limits! _I mentally kicked myself for reacting to him the way I had. He wasn't just some High School boy. He was a college dropout, reenter college guy who worked as my boss and part time with his brother, Billy, at Riggins Rigs. He was off limits. I shouldn't even be thinking about him now!

I growled at myself, as I grabbed the basket of laundry.

_What am I thinking? I am losing my mind over Riggins. _

_Tim effing Riggins._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Do you get it?" Riggins asked as he sat back on my couch and stared at me intently.

"Uhh… sure?" He chuckled and leaned toward me, "What don't you understand?"

I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face, "Erm, all of it?"

"Ya know, English isn't that hard."

I sighed, "Maybe not for you, but it is for me. Apparently, my essays are 'good' but there's no 'emotion' behind what I'm saying. At least that's what Ms. Edison says."

Tims eyes brightened, "You have Ms. E? Gah, I feel bad for you. She's a bitch."

I laughed, shocked by his language, "Yeah, she is."

He cleared his throat, "Do you have anything to drink?"

_Ohmygod! He's been here for over an hour trying to help ya out and you NEVER thought to offer him a drink?! You're such a dumbass!_

"Y-yeah… what would you like?" I stuttered as I stood and walked towards our, very tiny kitchen.

He stood too and followed suit, "Waters fine."

I opened the fridge and pulled out a Corona. I held it out to him, "What about a Corona?"

He eyed me, "Do you drink beer?"

I smiled, "Uhm… If I tell you no, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Then yes."

He frowned, "Do your parents know you drink beer?"

"Yeah. My mom buys it for us."

"What about your dad?"

I walked past him, back into the living room, leaving him in the kitchen alone.

"He's long gone."

He turned to face me, but seemed frozen in place, "Dead?" he asked softly.

I plopped down onto the sofa, "Yep.. Lets not talk about though… what were you saying about my essays?"

I honestly wanted to avoid talking about my family problems.

He seemed a little uneasy as he sat in the recliner across from me. I liked that he just dropped the 'dad' topic. Most wouldn't, but I could tell he understood that I didn't want to talk about it.

He leaned forward and grabbed one of my essays, scanning it, "From what I can see, you don't write about anything that's important to you. That's why there's no emotion in any of your essays; none of the topics matter. You're writing about pointless shit."

I choked a little on my sip of beer, "Excuse me?"

He gave me a quick half smile, "No offense or anything."

I stared at him a moment and then laughed. It'd been awhile since I felt like someone had been completely honest with me, regardless of my feelings. Most people wouldn't like that, but when you're surrounded by liars, you learn to appreciate the honest ones.

Smiling I joked, "No, I'm not offended at all. I mean hell; all you did was say my writings shitty, what's so offensive about that?"

He inspected me for a few seconds, like he was trying to figure me out.

"I like you Myers. You're cool."

Being annoyingly overdramatic, I put my hands on my chest and made a face, "OMG, I'm so glad you think I'm cool! I was super duper worried you didn't."

Tims eyes lit up and he laughed, shaking his head. My heart soared at the fact that I made him laugh.

"You're one of kind, Myers. Definitely different from all the others."

I nodded, smiling proudly, "Damn straight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Rum with coke, please." Said the man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, as he sat with Billy.

"Comin' right up." I turned and headed for the bar, for some odd reason giddy.

These past two weeks had been long. But in a good way; I'd spent them at football practices and games, studying with Tim, or workin' at The Landing Strip.

It seemed Tim and I had grown closer. I don't know if he feels the same, but I feel as if I could tell him a lot. We have our own inside jokes now and no matter how cliché it was, I'd fallen for him; so hard. Which was scary, because I didn't fall easy. I dated Austin for over a year and didn't feel nearly as close to him our whole relationship like I do with Tim after this short amount of time.

Not only does my relationship with Tim scare me, but I'm still surprised he hasn't figured out where I work. I need this job and I'm afraid once he does, he'll tell coach and I'll be kicked off the team and fired. I couldn't risk that happening, so I avoided the questions he ever asked about work. I could tell he was a little suspicious but he'd never find out the truth. He couldn't.

I brought the man his rum and coke, "Thank ya darling." He said politely.

I smiled, "You're welcome."

Billy was on the phone, so I turned away assuming he didn't need anything. He whistled, "Get me two bottles of Corona for my little bro, he'll be here soon."

I headed back to the bar. Billy had a little brother? Sense when? Was he like a step brother? I'd never met Billy's brother before and I've been working here for bout two months now. That's a long time to go without seeing your brother.

I was interrupted in getting Billy his drinks by Randy, "Hey Steph, I need you to change outfits for me." I looked down at the short shorts and the tight low cut top I had on.

"Into what?" I asked. I mean, what could b more revealing and sexy than this?

He held up a short tight leather skirt and a tight red crop top, with a deep v-neck.

"Seriously?"

He shrugged, "Got some complaints about how your outfits not 'sexy' enough. Sorry girl."

I sighed and grabbed the uniform and went to the back to change.

"Hey hot stuff, whatcha doin back here?" Mindy, Billys wife, questioned.

"My outfits not revealing enough so I have to change."

Mindy laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sounds about right..with guys these days, nothings revealing enough." She winked.

I laughed and changed quickly, fluffing my curly peachy hair. As soon as I was done, I ran/walked as fast as I could in the 5 in black stilettos I had on to grab the Coronas.

I noticed that there was another man sitting at the table with Billy and his friend; must be his brother.

Being curious, I decided I'd hand the drinks to his brother, to get a look at his face. I walked over there slowly and when I got in front of him, I leaned away, so he got a good look at my butt first and not my face. If he was anything like Billy, he liked big butts and he'd tip big.

"Here ya go…" I said in my sweetest voice, which I had perfected sense working here. It got the men to pay more when I seemed sexy, yet delicate.

I turned slowly and froze when I came face to face with Tim Riggins.

He was smiling, but as soon as he saw who it was serving him his drink, his face went blank.

"What the hell?"


End file.
